A Second Chance For Love
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: An AU Ross and Rach fic taking place right after TOW The Moring After. Chapter 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1:Broken Hearts

This is an AU fic. I got the idea after watching TOW The Morning After. It takes place right after that episode. Ross and Rachel have broken up and in this Chandler and Monica were already together and the gang knows about them. Hey it's an AU fic plus they're a great couple! Monica is already working at Allesandro's. Joey and Phoebe are both single for now and that's all you really need to know.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. I want to own Chandler! Hell I wouldn't mind owning Joey and Ross either!

Title: A Second Chance For Love

Summery: Ross wants Rachel back, but will she give him a second chance

Rated: PG

Chapter 1: Broken Hearts

Rachel walked into her apartment. She groaned when she saw Monica and Chandler cuddling on the couch kissing. "Ugh" she groaned "Can't you go somewhere else and do that" She looked at the notepad by the phone there were at least a dozen messages from Ross. She balled them up and tossed them in the trash. "Rach, sweetie you okay" Monica asked. "Oh wow you tore yourself away from Chandler's lips long enough to ask that how touching" Rachel hissed as she stormed to her bedroom slamming the door behind her. She fell on to her bed in tears. Monica sighed "I'll be back honey" she told Chandler getting up and walking to Rachel's door.

"Rach" Monica knocked lightly as she walked in. "What" she asked. "Why don't you talk to Ross try to work things out because it's obvious you still love him" she said sitting on the bed. "Of course I still love your stupid brother but what he did was unthinkable Mon I mean could you actually forgive Chandler if you found out he cheated on you" Monica sighed softly. "I'd be hurt, really hurt but I love him so I would try to work things out plus Ross did think you two were on a break" Rachel groaned 'We weren't on a break!" she yelled.

Ross came in and saw Chandler sitting on the couch. "Hey where's Mon" he asked. "She's talking to Rachel she walked in and saw us kissing she got all upset" Ross sighed sadly as he sat down. "I know I really screwed up but Chloe means nothing to me I was just depressed cause I thought Rach and I were over plus I'd been drinking" he paused "I need her Chandler I love her so much" Chandler nodded "I know but what you did really hurt her, what if I had done that to Mon you would have tried to kill me" He sighed "Yeah I probably would have" he said. "I can't believe I screwed this up" tears filled his eyes. "Its Rachel you two are meant to be you'll work it out just give it some time" Chandler said softly.

Monica sighed "You know what its not even about that" Rachel looked at her. "What would you know Monica you have like the perfect relationship so why don't you go back to your little make out session with Chandler and leave me alone" she yelled. "Yeah I have a great guy now but I've had my heart broken too or have you forgotten Richard" she pointed out. "Yuh huh but I'm sure all that comfort sex with Chandler helped to heal that broken heart" Monica nodded "Yes it did" she blushed "But Richard wasn't my lobster" Rachel shook her head "Ross is my lobster yeah I've heard that like a thousand times but he slept with another woman Monica I can't just forget that" she said beginning to cry again. Monica hugged her. "I love him so much but how can I trust him, how can I be sure he won't cheat on me again"

"What can I do Chandler" Ross asked "How can I show her that I love her, that she's the only one that matters to me" Chandler shrugged "I don't know man" Ross sat there thinking. He snapped his finger. "I got it" He grabbed the notepad by the phone and spent the next couple of minutes writing something. He folded it and set it on the table. "Can you make sure she gets this" Chandler nodded 'Yeah, sure" he said watching his friend leave.

Rachel pulled away and wiped her face with some tissue. 'Sorry" she whispered. "That's okay honey, come on I'll make you some tea" Monica said. Rachel nodded and followed her out to the kitchen. She sat at the table watching her fill up the tea kettle. Chandler walked over to her with the folded paper in his hand. "Rach" he said. "This is for you" Rachel looked at it. "Is it from Ross because if it is I don't want it" she mumbled. "I know he hurt you but he's trying to make it up to you the least you could do is read it" he said. "So if Monica slept with Richard you'd read a note from her" she asked. "Rachel" he started. She sighed "Fine give it here" she grabbed it from his hand. She unfolded it and read what Ross had written.

Rachel,

I love like ours is hard to find we're lucky to have found it we can't give up on

what we have. What happened that night was a mistake. I really did think we

were on a break, I know that still doesn't make it right but I won't give you up w

with out a fight. You're the one I've wanted to spend my life with since I was 15.

I'm not asking you to forgive me all at once but please just give me a chance to

prove my love for you. Have lunch that's all I want I'll be waiting for you at

Allesandro's today at noon.

Love,  
Ross

Tears stung Rachel's eyes as she read Ross's words. She loved him so much. She wanted to be with him but she was afraid of being hurt again. She sighed softly as she balled up the note and tossed it but it missed the trash landing on the floor. Rachel sat sown on the soft and flipped through the TV channels.

Monica picked up the note. She was gonna throw it away but stopped deciding to read it. "Mon" Chandler whispered "You can't read that" he whispered. "Yes I can Ross is my brother" Chandler shrugged "Okay well he's my best friend" he said looking over her shoulder. After reading Ross's written words to Rachel they both looked over at her sitting on the couch her shoulders shaking slightly as she cried softly. They wondered if she was going or not. After all it's Ross and Rachel as Phoebe says they're lobsters.

Chapter 2: I Hate You But I Love You...Will Rachel meet Ross for Lunch? Will they work things out...Coming Soon!


	2. Chapter 2:I Hate You But I Love You

This is an AU fic. I got the idea after watching TOW The Morning After. It takes place right after that episode. Ross and Rachel have broken up and in this Chandler and Monica were already together and the gang knows about them. Hey it's an AU fic plus they're a great couple! Monica is already working at Allesandro's. Joey and Phoebe are both single for now and that's all you really need to know.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. I want to own Chandler! Hell I wouldn't mind owning Joey and Ross either!

Title: A Second Chance For Love

Summery: Ross wants Rachel back, but will she give him a second chance

Rated: PG

Chapter 2: I Hate You But I Love You

Monica watched Rachel mope around all morning. She knew she was hurting but this was Ross she had to forgiver him. Rach, Hun it's almost 11:00 shouldn't you be getting ready to meet Ross for lunch. Rachel stared at her roommate "You read it! You read my letter" she said "Uh yeah so did Chandler when you tossed it you missed the trash" Monica explained "Oh and that gives you the right to read it "she raised her voice a bit "No but you're my best friend and Ross is my brother I want you two to work this out and be happy again I want you two to be like Chandler and me" she smiled

"So you want us to make out on the sofa and keep you up all night with loud sex" Rachel asked "We are not loud" Monica insisted "Oh please Monica, I'm sure Phoebe could hear you from her place" she rolled her eyes. "Well you and Ross weren't exactly quiet I don't even want to know what you do that makes him scream weeeeeee!" Monica claimed. Tears filled Rachel's eyes when she mentioned Ross. "Oh honey I'm sorry me and my big mouth" Monica hugged her "No it…its okay it just hurts Mon every guy I've been with hurt me in some way Barry, Paolo, Chip…bur Ross was the one guy I thought would never hurt me" she started to cry "I love him so much and I…I miss him" she cried "So go to lunch give him second chance" Monica rubbed her back "I…I don't know if I can" she whispered "But you just said you love him and miss him" she pointed out "Yes but I also hate him right now" she said

"I know" she nodded "and I know he hurt you, what he did was horrible but what you two have is so amazing don't throw it away without trying to work things out" she looked at her watch "I have to get to work but just think about it okay its only lunch" she gave her another hug as she left. Rachel sighed Monica was right it was just lunch. She went to her room and changed into a black skirt and her favorite sweater. After applying her makeup and fixing her hair she grabbed her purse and left the apartment.

Rachel checked her watch as she approached Allesandro's. It was almost noon. She opened the door and slowly walked in and looked around spotting Ross sitting alone. She walked over to the table "Rachel" he smiled "You came" She nodded "Yeah but it doesn't mean anything" she sat across from him as the waitress handed her a menu. They ordered and she left. "I'm glad you came Rach" Ross tried to take her hand but she pulled away he sighed sadly "I love you Rachel you mean more to me than anything in this world I never meant to hurt you please believe me" he pleaded "Give me one reason why I should believe you Ross" she asked "No…no tell me why you did it" she said "Why did you sleep with that slut from the copy store was I not pleasing you! Was sex with me not good enough" she screamed

"Uh Rach people are staring" Ross whispered "I don't care" she said "I want to know why you did it" she claimed "It was our anniversary I wanted to be with you but all you seemed to care about was your job I was going to propose last night" he claimed "So you want to know why Rach I thought you'd broken up with me and were screwing Mark!" he yelled "I…I got to go" he tossed his napkin down and fled the restaurant.

Monica who'd been watching them from the kitchen door saw Rachel break down in tears "Matthew I'm taking a break" she told the suchef. She left the kitchen and went to Rachel's table "Rach are you okay" she asked softly. Rachel looked up at her best friend "He… he said he was going to propose last night" she cried "I…I was such a fool" Monica was a bit shocked by what she'd just been told she hated what her brother was doing to her best friend "No you're not Rach, Ross is the fool he let his jealously take over" she hugged her. Ross was going to propose they should have been celebrating an engagement not dealing with break ups and broken hearts.

Chapter 3: Everything Reminds Me Of Him….Rachel tries to get over Ross but everything reminds her of him, maybe she doesn't want to get over him at all…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children this fic is two years old but I was inspired to update it. Mel this fic is for you!


	3. Chapter 3: Everything Reminds Me Of Him

This is an AU fic. I got the idea after watching TOW The Morning After. It takes place right after that episode. Ross and Rachel have broken up and in this Chandler and Monica were already together and the gang knows about them. Hey it's an AU fic plus they're a great couple! Monica is already working at Allesandro's. Joey and Phoebe are both single for now and that's all you really need to know.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. I want to own Chandler! Hell I wouldn't mind owning Joey and Ross either!

Title: A Second Chance For Love

Summery: Ross wants Rachel back, but will she give him a second chance

Rated: PG

Chapter 3: Everything Reminds Me Of Him

It had been almost a week since their break up. Rachel was trying to get over Ross but it was hard. She still loved him so much and it didn't help that he kept calling her leaving messages with Monica and sometimes Chandler who spent more time at their apartment than his own. Rachel was happy that her best friends were happy but it just reminded her of what she once had with Ross. She sighed as she picked up the remote turning on the TV. Jurassic Park was on "Damn you Ross" she cried softly switching it off and throwing the remote.

Monica and Chandler walked in holding hands "Rach are you okay and why is my TV remote on the floor" Monica asked "I…I turned on the TV Jurassic Park was on" she whispered "No wonder you threw the remote that movie sucks" Chandler chuckled. Monica rolled her eyes at her boyfriend "Ignore him" Rachel grabbed some Kleenex "It…it reminded me of Ross stupid huh" she wiped her eyes "Aww no its not cigars, drain hair and civil war movies reminded me of Richard" she pointed out "Big tree" Chandler muttered. "It'll get better Rach it did for me" she told her. "Yeah because you had Chandler" she sighed "I think I'll go take a nap"

She went to her room and plopped down on the bed turning on the radio on her nightstand and buried her head in the pillow. She quickly sat up when a familiar song began to play. "_See the stone set in your eyes"_ the first line played before she punched the off button. She went back to the living room to find Monica and Chandler cuddled on the couch watching Ghost. Monica was sniffing and dabbing her eyes and Chandler was playing with her hair and kissing her shoulder. Rachel sighed sadly as she walked past them and left the apartment.

Rachel didn't know where she was going so she just started walking. She froze at the doors of Central Perk. It was raining they just had a fight he left but came back she had trouble opening the door when she got it open he kissed her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned and walked the other way. She ended up sitting on some stairs. A mother walked by holding the hand of a little girl. The little girl held a juice box in her other hand. Memories of the first time they made love in the museum filled her mind it had been so romantic under the stars in the Planetarium as Wicked Games played on the sound system.

The walk hadn't helped so Rachel decided to go back to her apartment. She walked in finding Chandler sitting alone on the couch flipping through the TV channels "Hey, where's Mon" she asked "Emergency at the restaurant" he shrugged. "Oh" she said softly "You okay" he asked "Do I look okay" she asked "Everything reminds me of Ross why can't I get over him " she whined sitting down on the couch with him "It'll get better Rach" he claimed "You don't know that" she frowned "I've been cheated on you know" he pointed out "Yeah but that was just Janice you didn't love her like I love Ross" she said "Look I know it hurts and what he did seems unforgivable now but it won't always feel that way and maybe you don't want to get over Ross" he told her hugging her "Thanks Chandler" she hugged him back. "I think I'm gonna go lay down" she said softly going to her room.

She fell on her bed and thought about Ross. Why was it so hard, why did everything remind her of him? She rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling maybe Chandler was right, maybe she didn't want to get over him.

Chapter 4: Can We Ever Be Like Used To Be? ….Ross and Rachel talk (they don't get back together yet but they will!)

Author's Note: Hello Children. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it.The line of lyrics are from With or Without you by U2. Mel smile hun things will get better! You're the best. Everyone enjoy and please review Thanx!


End file.
